


[死印|NG][真八|鬼天]大正绮丽烂漫恋

by ryuowl



Category: NG (Visual Novel), 死印 | Shiin | Death Mark (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl
Summary: 死印|真下悟x八敷一男【主CP，有大篇幅开车，如为了看鬼天又雷真八的真心劝退】NG|鬼岛空良x天生目圣司 【较少描写】架空时代设定注意，没有具体考究，如果背景错误请原谅鬼岛和天生目设定为16岁真下19岁【军衔和年龄不挂钩，只是xing趣使然】八敷27~37岁【？】还有少量原创设定。





	[死印|NG][真八|鬼天]大正绮丽烂漫恋

他仍记得那一夜、和那个人邂逅的景象。  
发丝、和袴、镜片映下的月光，一切浸濡在皎白的夜色之中，那个人怀中的怪异之物化成无数的樱花瓣，顷刻之间洋洒满这片天空与陆地，如风一般吹散、回转，在那抿着寂寞笑容的人身边留恋不去。  
刹那，时间的流逝变得如此之慢，在这烂漫的樱花雨下，那个人慢慢转过身，镜片下朦胧若隔世的目光与他汇上。  
那个瞬间，他辨不出对方是怀缅抑或感伤，那柔婉的笑于落英间若隐若现，如梦那般。  
“很抱歉，军人先生……让你白跑一趟了。我是八敷一男……不过，现在已经是九条正宗了吧。”  
自此以后，便再不能忘。  
那一夜的月色、樱雨、那个人孤寂的身姿、笑容，与名字。

 

***

 

浏览了手上这份书写工整的履历书，九条馆馆主推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，再微微抬眼看去双手放在身侧规矩站着、笑得一脸乖巧可爱的高挑少年。  
“天生目圣司……是那个天生目吗？”身穿高档立领白衬衫、外搭暗花袴装，那绝对不是平民能买得起的昂贵着物。加上这个姓氏非常少见，就算是刚从西洋归来的九条正宗，也很快就听说过这个近年势力庞大的组织。  
“没错。我是天生目组长的儿子。”来者诚实回答，虽身为恶势力的少爷，那眯眼一笑实在是甜美柔软、人畜无害。  
既然是这样，他就更觉得奇怪了。  
“既然是如此高贵的少爷，为什么会想要来面试？这里的待遇并不高，而且工作内容非常危险。”  
“我知道的。我当然不是为了赚钱才来的，只是觉得这份工作会非常有趣，能给我沉闷的人生增添点快乐。”少年颇有其事地说道，他不禁眯了眯眼睛，再次看一眼各方面都非常优秀的自我介绍。现在九条馆确实是非常缺人，但他绝不会因此放松审核。  
“这样吗……那么最后只有一个问题。”双手托着下巴，馆主的眼睛被镜片反光遮盖， “你对魑魅魍魉一类的东西怎么看，会觉得害怕吗？”  
听此，少年更是站得笔直，说得理直气壮，“当然没问题的。”  
紧盯着少年双眸好一会，也不见对方有什么心虚的迹象，就在他想要开口答应时，一个黑色的身影忽地从门口大步踏进。  
“他在说谎，他其实怕死这类东西了。”  
“鬼岛君？你回来了。”身穿黑色诘襟、头戴黑色军帽并配有长刀的，正是现时九条馆唯一的调查员鬼岛空良。一见到这身材魁梧的黑发少年，浅发的少年变了脸色，低声朝鬼岛喊，“空良！！你平时那么少话，现在怎么突然多嘴！”  
“你们认识？”这情况看起来有点蹊跷。  
只见鬼岛迈着长腿几步走到天生目旁边面无表情地说，“九条老师，不要聘用他，我可不想工作的时候有个拖后腿的。”  
听到自己的朋友这么说，天生目一下子慌了，“你……！”但是如今解释也没有用，少年双掌一拍桌面，激动地推荐自己，“只要我加入你们了，天生目组的人就能随便差遣，这不是很方便吗？九条老师，请你考虑一下！”  
不过，在听到少年胆量的一刻，他的决心已定。将履历书推至少年手边，他淡淡道，“很抱歉，天生目君。为了你的性命着想，还是请你回去吧。”  
“………………”  
方才还笑得甜美的脸一下子低暗下来，少年垂下头去，拿起自己的履历书便转身离去。  
听着咚咚下楼的声音，他抬头看了看仍望着少年离去方向的鬼岛。  
“鬼岛君，你不去追他好吗？”  
“……我去去就回。” 年轻人静默片刻，终于还是提刀跑了出去。

两个少年的身影消失不久，一名身着深绿色军服挎枪的男子从会客室门口施施然走了进来。  
“刚才那个不是天生目组的少爷吗，怎么来这里了？”  
“他好像是鬼岛君的朋友，想应聘调查员的工作，但是已经被我拒绝了。”  
他如此地回答，想到刚才天生目的神色，他还是禁不住有些担心。

在人头攒动的街道上走着，还要避开不时经过的人力车与汽车，追上友人的任务似乎变得有点难。  
“喂，天生目！”  
大喊友人的名字，川流不息的人群中充满了各种西洋与和式的衣装，缤纷炫目的色彩河流中，唯有那一抹印在眼球上，如此地熟悉。  
一把捉住少年的手，他粗鲁地把对方拉到旁边少人的巷道，也不管自己的巨力是否弄疼对方。  
“干什么要去九条馆应聘啊！你根本不差那个钱吧！”  
披上了春季御寒的小披肩，头上也戴着帽子，帽檐下面容秀丽的少年紧抿着嘴唇，似是挣扎着什么地，终于耐不住抬头朝他生气地喊，“那你干什么要拆穿我啊！差一点他就要聘用我了！”  
捉着天生目的手，明明是平日寡言少语的他，此刻也不禁激动起来。  
“我这是在保全你的性命！这份工作不是开玩笑的！好好地做你的少当家不好吗？”  
就在上一年的夏天，他经历过难以置信的诅咒与厄难，差点连自己与亲人、朋友的性命也陪上去。所以现，他才会成为九条馆的调查员，将自己的血与力量发挥到恰当之处。  
但他的苦心，友人或许不明白吧。  
听到他的指责，少年的双眸埋在帽檐的阴影中，其中有着些许闪烁的颤动。  
“………你在九条馆工作之后空闲时间都变少了。我只是……想多和你见面而已。”  
那句话说得低柔温和，带着一点点委屈，于一瞬间似也刺中他心中的弱处。  
“切，麻烦死了……那待会一起去吃饭吧。”摆出一副不厌其烦的样子，他立即看到少年的脸上露出一丝窃笑，然后马上又变回埋怨的模样。  
“……你下班了么？不会被九条老师说你翘班？”  
“今天没什么事做，晚点回去也没问题的。”  
听罢，少年喜笑颜开，拍拍他的肩膀挤挤眼睛，刚才怜人的表情仿佛假的一样。  
“呐亲友，下次你去办事的时候把我也叫上吧？”  
默默看着友人的脸，他心中若有所思，却亦作出睥睨的样子。  
“别了，你会当场去世的。”  
少年当即一羞，逞强地喊，“我……我才没有那么胆小！”  
那便是他的友人，相识了十年、一个最为亲密的损友。

***

月夜、樱瓣、池光，萦绕耳扉的哭泣声，和盈满这个空荡躯壳那不属于他的悲恸与释怀。无数的光景如死前灯灭的走马灯于眼前掠过，或幸运或不幸，都在最后的一瞬化作一片细小粉瓣，去往奈何桥的彼岸。  
低头眷恋掌心残留的微热余温，他感觉到一个视线。  
那军装的青年站在大正繁华绚烂的夜樱之下，一双如狐上挑的淡色眼瞳呆怔地看着他。  
这徒余空壳的躯体，是否再在与他目光相会的一刻迸发出心跳的声音，他感受到血流、体热、呼吸——便如活着一般。  
就像每一个梦的终结，万千的粉樱遮盖他的所见，那一个暗绿的身影亦被樱花吞没，他的世界又一次陷入漆黑与安静。  
可是自那一天起，已有什么不同了。

幽幽睁开眼睛时，他见到两张模子印出来般的精美少女脸庞，用那一模一样的无感情声线、日复一日地迎接早晨的到来。  
“早上好，主人。”  
身穿可爱洋服的两个少女人偶侍在床的两侧，那漂亮得不似人间所有的面容正是出自他的雕刻刀下。  
“早。”  
被两个绝色少女唤醒对他而言只是日常最普通的事。打着哈欠懒洋洋地下了床，洗漱，两个人偶便如常侍奉他更衣。  
少女们取出一件藤色的小纹和服，他张开双臂，让她们为自己套上袖子，再细致地系好半幅带调整细节，穿上足袋和灰樱色的羽织。若是需要外出，则会换做袴和披肩，戴上帽子和围巾，但今日暂时没有预定，就这样简单穿着罢了。

闭关锁国结束后，一直在欧洲研究的他终于可以回国。但桃花依旧，人面全非，留下来的只有这死气沉沉的洋馆。熟悉的亲人归去往生，余下他孑然一身，继承整个九条家的财产与土地，成为坐拥一方的富人。  
接着，因为某些契机，他开始了灵异之物相关的经营，制作出两个只可在九条馆内活动的人偶，聘请了世交家的遗孤，也算是过得每日闲适自在。  
做做民俗研究、为报纸写写稿子，如有委托便出门调查，如无便留在家里冲泡咖啡，或用从欧洲学回来的知识制作西洋甜品，一日的时间便可以悠悠过去。  
这日，待到月上枝头，夜影正浓时，他揉揉眼眶，觉得有点疲惫，便合上书本。刚起身想走，一直伺在身边的少女揽住他的左手臂，娇美却空洞的玻璃眼珠往上看来。  
“我来伺候主人沐浴吧。”  
说完，他的右手臂也被一双坚硬纤细的手搂住。  
“你昨天已经伺候过了。”  
“你记错了，昨天的明明是你。”  
“今天轮到我才对。”  
“是我才对。”  
两个双胞胎少女就这么开始了毫无波澜的争吵，他被夹在中间身子左晃右晃，终于无奈地叹了口气，将手掌放到她们金灿灿的脑袋上安抚。  
“你们两个都别吵了，我自己洗就行了。”  
“可是……伺候主人是我们的工作……”  
两名少女抬首齐声地说，他抿出一个溺爱的笑，正想要说点什么时，一个不客气的声音便从书房门口飘入。  
“让一个大男人自己洗澡有什么奇怪的？”  
弯着个暧昧的浅笑，也许是因为那双带点妩媚的凤眼，让这个短发男子看起来总是像肚子里装着什么坏主意。  
“真下……”  
下意识地念出来者的名字，看到男子的一刻，他竟有点高兴。他身旁的两名少女亦知礼数地放开了他，恭恭敬敬地站到一边鞠躬迎客。  
“真下少尉，晚上好。”  
看了两个木偶一样，名为真下悟的陆军少尉大大咧咧地走近他，虽然比自己矮上几厘米，带抬眸来看他的眼神具有太多暗示的攻击性。来到就在眼下的位置，真下魅笑着，狼一样的眼珠子上下地打量他今日的一身着物，然后薄唇一翘，吹起一声轻佻的口哨。  
“还是说……让我来帮你洗？”如此说着时，男人的手伸到他的背后，隔着和服，满怀恶意地抚摸被裹在里面的臀部，捏着臀瓣的肉肆意揉弄。望着下方投上的魅惑神色，还有那张过分俊美的脸蛋，一时之间他亦忘了反抗，只由得对方肆意揩油。  
“真下少尉，这是骚扰行为。”  
比他更早反应过来的自然是少女人偶们。虽然看不出她们有什么表情，但从声音听来确实有一点点的生气。不过，真下没有因此而停下，而是更加把劲搓揉他的屁股，感受臀部的柔软和弹性。  
“你们的家主都没说什么，或许他很乐在其中呢。”  
挑逗似地说出下流的话，男子眸里的色情更深一些，这下他总算红着脸醒过来，捉开这色淫淫的手。  
“真下……别对小孩子说这些。”  
享受了好一会美好触感的男人有些不满地咂嘴，不过还是满意地笑了，转身准备向门口走去  
“好了，快点收拾，跟我出去一下。”

 

九条馆位于市郊偏僻处，已是入睡时分，街上只有零星行人行色匆匆。两道夹樱，正是春意浓郁之时，夜色染作粉红，每走一步便迎面拂来花瓣的柔软轻抚，行至一个无人之处，双肩、头发已经落满细小的樱瓣。  
“真下，是又有什么怪异相关的案件吗？”  
收起去看樱花片片飘落的眼，他的目光落在军装的男子身上。夜风吹动男子肩上的短披风，花瓣停留在帽檐上，那双似笑非笑的眼藏在阴影之中，总是烁动着粼粼波光般、怀着他所未明的暧昧看着他。  
“没错，有件事只有你能解决。而且非常紧急，到了生死垂危的程度。”  
他顿时一惊，“那么快告诉我是怎么回——”  
还未说完的一瞬间，张翕的嘴唇触碰上一些冰凉柔软之物，真下的脸在眼前变得如斯地近，近得能看清对方每一根睫毛，和眸眼中飘荡的眷恋与倾心。  
“真……下？”  
傻傻地念着对方的名字，他的嘴唇上留下了真下嘴里的一点烟酒味道。  
退开凑前的身体，真下看着他呆愣的脸，无奈地叹了口气。  
“你还不懂吗？我想你了啊。”  
“……”  
对于男子如此直白的表述，他一时间无法找到词语来回答。  
真下抱怨地双手环抱在胸前，“那两个人偶实在是太烦了，只能把你拉到外面来了。”  
他苦笑，“那是因为你总是对她们太苛刻啊……从心智来说她们还只是孩子。”  
“话说啊……”男子挑挑眉毛，危险地看向他，“你平时真的会让她们伺候洗澡吗？”  
“唔……”  
见他一下子迟疑了，真下蹙眉无奈道，“你这家伙……给我否定啊。”  
“她们只是人偶而已……”尴尬地笑着，看着面前男子不满的神情，他突然灵机一动，“真下，难道……你在吃醋？”  
“我……”男子一窒，似要生气反驳，却马上吞下怒火，再一次走到他的跟前、贴近到只需稍稍抬头就能碰到嘴唇的距离。  
“是啊，吃醋又怎样？你可是我的人。”  
注视着他的眸眼，真下直言不讳地宣誓占有权。听此，他猛地结巴，却又禁不住心头丝丝窃喜，目光闪烁地看着男子过分俊美的容颜。  
“我……我什么时候答应过那种事了？还不如说真下你做我的人比较适合……”  
后半句说得像蚊子一样小声，却被耳尖的对方听到。  
“你说什么？”  
凶巴巴地一瞪这和服青年，对方当即怕得一缩身子，再也不敢乱说。

 

***  
车龙马水，人影七彩斑斓，市集人声吵嚷，腰上挂着长刀的少年身穿黑色制服，领子别着九条家纹的徽章，仍携着青涩的面容带有艰涩之意，被阴影覆盖的双眸亮着暗光，正用力紧盯着远方的某处。  
那是他每日必须归去的九条馆旁边的一座大山，时值正春，翠绿的山林不见一株开花的树。  
在他的耳边，似有什么声音在节奏地敲响。  
忽地，就在这精神紧绷之际，一点细碎的衣物之声在一角窸窣作响。  
“什么人——！”  
长刀出鞘，银光耀目，声破长空，少年眸色一瞬若恶鬼狰狞，锋利刀剑只差一寸便能削断血脉。  
“呜哇！”躲藏的人吓得一个没站稳狼狈跌落在地，少年看清了那身形和容貌，寒着脸熟练将刀收回刀鞘。  
“………你跟着我干嘛。”  
松了一口气，偷偷跟着他的天生目拍拍袴上的灰土站起来，不安地看了他两眼，便将双臂置放于胸前，微微抬起下巴轻松道，“我只是刚好在这附近逛啊，这里可是天生目组的地盘。”  
鬼岛当然知道他的把戏，但此刻没有时间揭穿。  
“别再跟着我了。”  
冷冷地丢下一句，少年捉紧刀柄，旋身向那座山林的方向走去。  
和装的少年默默望着那黑色身影，亦按了按藏在腰间的某个硬物，咬牙立即跟上。

 

漆黑的林间，伸手不见五指，只靠着一盏提灯，得以窥见周遭数米之远。钟磬鸣响之声由远而近，如就在耳边、心脏之内敲响。魑魅魍魉还未露出其形，沉重压抑之气已蔓延伸来。黑衣的少年紧紧捉住手中光芒，深黑的眼瞳时刻注意着四面八方每一丝变化。  
如果一瞬不慎，他的性命便会不保。  
就在这诡异声响逐渐趋近之际，他察觉到有某种东西正在看着自己。  
胜负、生死往往就在一刹之间，从上一年的夏天以来，他已经经历过许多遍了。  
这一次，他也定当可以顺利度过。  
伴着宣告来临一般的钟声接近，少年双眸冷峻，拔刀出鞘，指向黑暗中蠢蠢欲动之物。  
与怪异存在之战，即将一触即发。

 

“唔——！！”  
伴随着金属距离碰撞的刺耳声响，刀锋摩擦迸溅出火花，双足因恐怖的巨大力道在地面划出深痕，他用尽全身的力量才能勉强挡住这一击，然而这才是战斗的开始。  
可恶，这家伙也太强了吧。  
挥开这钢铁一样的枝条，少年用力喘着粗气，体内仍震荡着刚才受到的冲击感，他眼前怪异的景象已开始模糊，要是这样下去，必定葬身于此。  
果然需要回去和九条老师商量吗……  
咬着牙，他的本能告诉他不能再硬斗，现在逃跑才是上策，继续回去从长计议——  
行动远比思绪要来得快，少年拔足要往来的方向逃，却立刻被怪异之物看穿。漆黑之中，他握刀的手咻地被坚硬如铁的枝干捆住，即便再怎么使劲也挣脱不开。此刻，另一条尖端如坠子般尖锐的枝条以迅雷不及掩耳之势向他飞来，少年瞳仁瞬间紧缩，呼吸和心跳亦在这瞬刻停顿——  
该死，来不及了！  
闭眼准备以肉身接受这常人决不可承受的一击，就在剧痛降临之际，一种爆炸一样的声音顷刻响彻天际，于近在咫尺之处留下火药与灼热的气息，他被捉住的手马上得以解放，庞大的怪异发出震耳欲聋的嘶吼，几条树木的触手于夜空中乱舞着，仔细一看，它的一条触手上穿了几个炸裂的大洞，就像是……  
一个身影来到他的身边，携着刚才闻到的火焰味道，正是傍晚时分见到的、身穿少爷袴装的青梅竹马。此时，天生目手中紧捉着枪，少年秀气的脸因面对只在书上见过的鬼怪之物而变得无比恐惧，虽然他紧咬着牙想要逞强，但仍无法抑制住身子可见的颤栗。  
“天生目，你为什么要跟来！”  
刚被天生目的几发子弹救下来的鬼岛完全不得松懈，怪异的回复只在分秒之间，捉紧了长刀，他毫不犹豫地将友人挡在身后。  
可是，被他护着的天生目并不领情。  
“我过来帮你啊！”  
“这不是你可以帮忙的！快跑！！”  
“别小看我，我也是可以战斗的——！”  
带着颤抖的声音，没有一点说服力。就在这短短的几句话之际，怪异存在的爪牙已经再度嚣狂伸出，并笔直地朝两个少年攻击过来。  
一人已经够呛，若是还要保护同伴，他们两人只会双双送命。  
看准时机，他一把将天生目推开，同时挥舞刀刃，咬紧牙挡下每一次迅猛攻击。  
“快走，天生目！！”  
趁他拖住怪异的时候，逃离这里——！  
如此想着之时，那划破夜空的枪声又一次响起，几条只差一点就能刺穿他内脏的枝条被打穿，他因此暂时得救时，怪异的注意力亦转移到那手持比刀更强力武器的少年身上。  
不行。  
只有天生目，不行……  
刹那之间，时间的齿轮如同变慢一般，就在他震惊的双瞳倒映中，那和装的少年打尽了子弹，身体被枝条捆住捉到空中，然后即将掷落在地——  
不行。  
绝对不行。  
他的体内，那个声音又一次不由自主地响起，灌满他整个动荡不安的身体，更化作前所未有的愤怒。  
“天生目————！！”  
随着一声竭嘶底里的大叫，他拼尽命向马上就要重重砸在地上的天生目冲去。伴着怀里几乎让他手臂断裂的重量感，来不及看清天生目到底有没有事，他头也不回地抱着对方向森林的出口奔去。  
夜风如刀挂裂身体的每一处，唯有抱着友人的怀中仍残留有些许温热。然而，这些仅存的热度也随时间一分一秒过去而正在流逝。  
他怀中的少年面容正逐步丧失血色，捉紧他的双手也开始无力放开。  
“对不起，空良……”在少年昏睡的前一刻，那柔软发白的嘴唇里依旧念着他的名字。  
“为什么……为什么啊……”望着天生目，他痛苦地低吟，朝向九条馆的位置加快了脚步。

 

已至深夜，九条馆二层工作室的门被“砰”的一声从外打开。  
“九条老师！麻烦你看看他！”  
坐在工作桌旁的洋馆主人放下雕刻刀，转头来便看到鬼岛怀中抱着他曾见过一面的天生目圣司。  
“鬼岛君，这到底是……”走到少年面前，他低头一看天生目的脸色，立即察觉到不妥，“天生目君他怎么了？”  
愤恨地咬着齿，鬼岛将怀中少年抱得更紧一些，“他硬是要跟着我，然后被怪异伤到了……都怪我没有赶快把那些东西干掉！”  
看着鬼岛痛斥心扉的神色，青年若有所思。自上年夏天相识后，他就不曾见过这作风硬派、不苟言笑的孩子露出过如此生动的表情。  
“先别责怪自己。现在重要的是处理天生目君的情况。”安抚地拍拍鬼岛的肩膀，他领着鬼岛到旁边的空房间，并将如同在噩梦之中的天生目小心放在床上。  
看他开始着手查看天生目的情况，鬼岛担心地说，“他会没事吧？会不会……性命……他虽然是个大笨蛋，但是……”  
说着说着，鬼岛的声音亦发抖了，紧握着双拳，自责地看着床上那张熟悉到骨子里头的脸。  
这样的……就仿佛是那个可怕的夏季再一次来临，然而这一次，明明是有了抗击之力的他依然只能眼睁睁地看着友人遭受伤害，那一幕至今仍在眼前闪现——只差一点点，天生目就会被摔在地上，粉身碎骨，从此阴阳相隔。  
不行……  
他不要这样。  
恐惧、畏怕、后悔、自责，在最为怪异喜爱的情绪疯狂暴涨之际，一张温暖手掌放在了他颤抖不已的手腕上。  
“把天生目君交给我吧，”幽明的眸子深深看着少年，温柔低沉的声音抹去他体内的躁动，让他渐渐放松身体。  
“我不会让他有事的。”  
如此向鬼岛承诺，房间的门闭上，少年捉着刀站在门后，久久不愿离去。

 

嘀嗒、嘀嗒、嘀嗒。秒针的声音在九条馆宽敞的大厅里飘荡，细述着时间分秒流逝。等到古老的坐地钟敲响了四下时，九条馆大门发出“吱呀”拉长艰涩的声音，春夜的微光携着几片樱花瓣，与男人的腿一并映入未合过的少年眼中。  
“小鬼，你干嘛不回家？”  
军帽之下，真下的狐眼冷冷俯视抱刀席地而坐的少年。而见到这本应对其行礼的军官，少年丝毫没有展现敬意，只站起那比真下高出一截的身子，从高处回以同样冰冷的目光。  
“真下少尉才是，为什么深夜造访？”  
两双眼对视着，真下刚想说什么，却立即用手捂住了鼻子，露出嫌弃的眼神。  
“……你带了什么回来吗？真是令人作呕的味道。”  
少年一愣，立即抬臂去嗅，他的身上果然有一股淡淡的成熟果实腐烂甜而臭的味道，但他因精神一直紧绷所以没有察觉到。不过距离他与怪异接触已经过了数个小时，这种味道已经消退很多，如果不是认真去嗅是不会闻到的。  
对男人眯了眯眼，少年说，“真下少尉果然是狗呢。”  
真下懒得跟他斗嘴，双眼立即四处搜索某人的身影。  
“废话少说，九条在哪里？”  
说罢，男子就把这当成自家一样迈步向前，打算走向前往二楼的楼梯。忽地，一个锃亮的黑色的长刀鞘挡在面前，少年的坚定的声音从一旁传来。  
“你现在不能过去。”  
盯了一眼鬼岛，真下眸色一沉，一手捉住他的领口凶狠道，“果然发生什么了吧？你这个祸津日神……从你到这里的第一天，我就知道不会发生什么好事。”  
“随你怎么说。”无畏地看着对方，少年轻松地挣脱开来，刀刃出鞘发出清越响声，明晃银白的光芒隔在楼梯之前，漆黑的少年如鬼神般伫立着，双眸焕发出深红暗光。。  
“想要过去吗？可以，踩在我的尸体上面吧。”  
刀锋照映夜的柔光，闪耀于真下的脸上。  
男子沉默了，似是打消了强行突破的想法。不愿跟这个不好招惹的家伙硬碰硬，真下熟门熟路地走向某个方向，行了两步，又转头过来。  
“我只会泡黑咖啡。”  
“…………”  
望着男子消失通往厨房的走廊，少年抬头看去九条馆透着月色的窗户，这个夜晚竟似永恒一般漫长。

 

***

房间的门被敲响时已是第二日傍晚。望着床上经已苏醒过来的少年，九条馆的馆主带着一抹安慰的笑对门外的人说道请进。  
门扉打开的一刻，他高兴地张口，“鬼岛君，你看，天生目君他已经没——”然而下一刻，跟在鬼岛之后的一个身影令他的话戛然而止，喜悦的表情亦顿时变作诧异，更带有一丝逃避。  
“真下……”  
一宿没睡的男子眼底的黑印更深，一双细长眸子严厉地看着他，让他不自觉地紧紧合上嘴唇，垂下头，再都不知道说什么好。  
觉察到这漂浮于二人间的沉寂，黑衣的少年默默走到床边，掀开被子，将他仍虚弱的友人抱走。  
“空良，我到底……”  
“待会我再跟你解释。”  
两个少年消失在门口，咔擦关门的声音似仍在脑内回荡，你我久久没有发话，撕破这浸泡着夕红惨光的寂静需要勇气。  
低垂着眸子，他悄悄将浴衣的袖子拉长一些。  
“真下，你怎么来了？”  
想要咧开一个与寻常无差的笑容，但或许现在看起来更像惨笑。真下一如往常地穿着陆军哑绿的制服，金色的绶带、纽扣、肩章、胸标，领花，全都在余晖下闪耀着刺目的光。  
“你又干什么了？”一时之间，他看不清真下帽子下的神色，只听得见对方的声音低沉而压抑，如潜藏着什么即将要爆发出来。  
暗自捉紧隐隐作痛的手腕，他蹙眉尽量轻松地笑道，“并没有干什么啊……就是平常普通的工作……”  
话音落下的一刹，皮鞋的声音瞬间靠近，他的手腕被对方用力捉起，真下生气的脸在眼前放大，金穗随动作飘扬的一刻，时间如溜入了慢镜之中。  
“这个是什么？”  
抬首望着男子，须臾之间，他仿佛连呼吸也忘记了。烙印在手腕上鲜红如兽齿印的印记即便如火烧般痛，也比不上此刻心脏显赫跳动的感觉。  
“是什么诅咒吗？是那些所谓怪异的东西刻上的？”  
真下捉着他的手，愤怒之色在那张惨白的脸上流露尽切，见他没有回答，青年痛苦地咬着牙，捉着他的手亦颤抖了。  
“你用自己的命来抵那个小鬼的命了，对不对。”  
压抑的声线让他心头一痛，没有任何辩驳之力，他只能绝望地坦白。  
“他还年轻，而我……”  
在诞生为“九条”的那日起，他的生命便开始了最后的倒数。若是能用这将死之躯来换取那个稚嫩的生命，那么他的死或许会有那么一点意义吧。  
如此凄凉地想着时，他的胸口处突然埋进了青年的肩膀，真下的乱发就在鼻息与嘴唇之间，他仿佛还能嗅到淡淡夜樱之香。  
“那我呢？我要怎么办？”  
双手紧紧攥着他的衣襟，那熟悉的声音如哽咽地在颤抖。那刹那，他几乎想要哭出来，想要伸手回抱这个身躯，却始终不敢。  
酸楚了眸眼，泪水湿润眼眶，冥冥之中，他见到在两个世界相交的那条界线上，一边是血脉中诅咒的呼唤，而另一边，有谁捉住了他的手，怎么也不愿放开。  
在被刻上死印的此刻，他更深切地感受到自己多么渴望生存，渴望可以就这样不顾一切地，跟随那个人走向光明的一边。  
“是鬼岛那两个小鬼吧，我现在马上就叫他们回——”  
扔下这句话，真下转身将离，在看到男子身影远去的一霎，一种从未体会过的恐惧与孤独席卷而上，就好像在那条界线上，对方即将舍弃他一般。  
不要。  
细弱的声音在心中响起，他的手指轻轻拉住了真下的披风。  
“九条……？”  
转头过来时，真下瞳中一颤，青年被阴影覆盖的面上，两行清泪簌簌而下，沾湿了浴衣，如珍珠般发亮。  
手腕的印记如火焰烧灼地疼痛，曾经的记忆正一点点从他的身体抹去，不知是否因为正在忘却，所以某些东西与某个人物残留在脑海之中，更显得尤为珍贵。  
“不要用那个名字叫我……”  
望着他那流泪的脸，男子的表情亦变得温柔。轻轻握住他最痛的地方，身躯贴近而去，柔声地说出他心中最想听到的话。  
“那么……八敷……？”  
唇瓣翕动，念出那个虚伪却又曾那么真实的名字。触动了体内未曾愈合的伤口，这一次，由他来埋入男子的胸怀，剥掉所有伪装，露出最为软弱的真实。  
“别走，真下……别走……”  
抽噎的声音飞荡在猩红色的房间里，真下的手慢慢拥住他发颤的身子，那声音穿过重峦叠嶂，来到踌躇在阴阳交界的他的身边。  
“别怕，我就在这里。”

死亡的印记越是剧痛，只属于那个人的记忆便愈是深刻。  
真下悟——唯一残留在世上、他至重要的人。

 

***  
大正时代的街道永远七彩斑驳，如同倒泄七彩的染缸，西洋与大和的文化冲击交叠，混合成一副神奇的浪漫绘卷。画中行人熙熙攘攘，临街商店兴隆热闹，在这绚烂的色彩中，一抹纯粹的黑色正逆流而上，而他的后面还跟着一抹暗金夹白的正努力挤开人群向他靠去。  
“呐空良，空良……！”  
急切地唤着竹马的名字，可是前面的人却不肯缓下脚步，纤长的和服少年肩膀都被撞疼了，就在一个突然的冲击、他脚下一个踉跄就要跌倒时，一只套着黑色手套的手将他稳稳拉住。  
松了口气地抬眼看去，竹马的表情依旧冷淡。  
“我不是叫你回去吗？”  
“可是……”  
把天生目拉了起来，鬼岛立即回头就走，奈何却被对方死死捉住了衣服，他顿时有些不耐烦，转过头低声咆哮，“快点回去！”  
声音之厉，吓得周遭的行人退避三舍。天生目也被他稍稍吓得一抖，却立即挺直背脊，绝不退缩，“我也要去！毕竟都是因为我，九条老师才会变成那样——”  
“你也知道是因为你乱来他才会变成这样的啊。”眉间一蹙，鬼岛打断天生目的话，“既然知道，就给我快点回去天生目组，做你的小少爷！”  
厉声地低吼出来，天生目一惊，立即垂了眉头，放开他的衣服不再作声。  
“…………”狠咬着齿，一丝痛楚掠过少年深黑的双眼。有过一瞬间，他想要伸手拉住天生目为刚才的冲动道歉，但最后亦只可将想说的话吞下，握紧腰间长刀，转身而去。

 

调查林中怪异的工作刻不容缓，据上司九条正宗所说，那被称为“死印”的印记无法完全转移到他的身上，只能帮天生目分担大部分的诅咒。若是没有转移，恐怕灵力低下的天生目只需一日就死了。现在虽然让两个人共同承担了诅咒，存活的时间便延长至三日，所以只要在这期间能找到解决怪异的方法，两个人都将得救。  
就算说了过分的话，只要能够拯救那家伙的话，就算被怨恨……  
一脚踩在狼狈跌倒在地的肥胖男人身上，九条馆的调查员鬼岛空良面若阎罗地手执白刃抵在男人尽是肥肉的颈子边，只需稍稍一歪，锋利的刀刃便能将其斩首。  
“关于那件事，你全部知道的都给我说出来！”  
关键的资料掌握在这个男人手上，无论用什么方法也好，都必须让他吐出来。  
“你就算打死我也不会说的……”  
但是，即便刀锋刮到脖子上，裂开的皮肤已流出鲜血，这个男人还是惊恐地喘着急气，死活不肯开口。  
“可恶……敬酒不吃吃罚酒……”  
即便很想就这样斩下这个丑陋的头，但是他必须让这头猪活着。寒着一张犹带稚嫩的脸，少年收起刀，两拳相握，关节弄得啪啪作响。  
好久没有试过用拳头打人了，这样的感觉还真是怀念呢。  
扯动出凶暴嗜血的神情，少年抡动肩膀，拳风挥来，男人瞬间眼前一黑。

 

“喂，你们知不知道……”  
“呀————”  
才刚抬手想要打探些相关的消息，被他搭话的几个水手服女孩就吓得尖叫着跑走。  
抬起的手停滞在空中几秒，少年慢慢收回手臂，帽子阴影下沾着血迹的脸尽是不解。  
我的脸有这么可怕么。  
大半天下来，调查的进度并不理想。他本就不特别擅长做这方面的细致工作，以往也是基本交由九条正宗老师来处理，他则更多充当武力角色，在关键时刻给予异世之物一记重击。  
可是现在九条老师因患有记忆障碍症的缘故无法外出，这棘手的调查工作便落到他的肩上。  
无奈地叹了口气，在巷子里坐着休息也有一阵子了，他拿起刀准备起身继续时，视线里突然侵入一双精美短靴。  
顺着友禅暗染的长袴往上看去，一张熟悉得入骨的脸庞映着错落的日光进入眼帘。  
“这是你想要的资料，我让手下们到处搜刮来的。还有，你上午打了一轮的那个胖子，他终于肯协助我们了。”  
天生目把几本线装古书放到他手上，他立即粗略翻看，果然就是他想要的。  
“为什么……他明明快死了都不肯答应的。”  
“我说啊……武力不能够解决所有问题的。”温文儒雅的少年双手抱胸，浅笑着耸耸肩，“所以我就稍微……威胁一下他……用他那可爱的女儿。”  
幽黑圆圆的双目眯细成危险的弧度，那甜美的笑容之下堆砌着他见不到的卑劣与狡猾。  
“你还真是卑鄙呢……”  
“我可是会为了达成目的不择手段的人啊。”  
对自己的恶性毫无掩饰，天生目自豪地笑了笑，可笑容很快从面上抹走。既然已经把资料交付，那也没有理由再留在这里。  
“那……我回去了。”  
说着，天生目转身离开。不过才走了两步，少年又扭头看他。  
“我回去了哦。”  
说完，又向前走了两小碎步，又回头来。  
“我真的回去了哦。”  
鬼岛手里捧着古书，脚板跟铸在地面一样丝毫不动。看着天生目一步一回头的别扭样子，不知怎的一日下来的郁结亦有丝丝的松解。  
“我说——我真•的回去了哦！！”  
第三次，天生目完全把身体转了过来，装都不装地朝他生气地喊。  
他心中觉得颇为有趣，但脸上还是木头一般呆愣，“那就快滚蛋啊。”  
“你这个男人真是……”友人恼火地龇牙道，所谓事不过三，也没那个厚脸皮再纠缠下去。  
友人的身影即将离去之际，那夜生死只差一线的画面又一次闪现眼前。退一万步来说，若这一次无法赶在三日之期内剿灭怪异，那么这一别，或许就是你我的最后一面。  
张开嘴巴，喉咙竟觉如万根针在刺着。  
“天生目…！”  
唤了十年的名字，从孩提稚嫩的声线，度过青雉的变声期，再到了平稳低沉的现在，一直都没有变过。  
在无数变换逝过的色彩河流里，对方旋身而来，顷刻之间，那一抹清淡之色如此鲜明，那优雅温婉的花纹、柔软轻薄的衣料，还有那张与他一同成长、改变的面容。  
说出那句话时，他的嗓音里藏有自己才能感觉到颤栗和畏怕。  
“……这可是背水一战。”  
惊怔之色掠过天生目的眸眼，很快便化作了然。和装的少年阖眸柔笑，当再睁眼来时，一切迟疑或恐惧都已随春风拂去。  
“啊……我知道，我赌上天生目之名，也要把那个怪异消灭。”  
抿出一个疑似宠溺的笑，他捉紧腰间长刀，眸色愈发坚定。  
“哼……那就出阵吧。”  
只要有你相伴，我便无可匹敌。

 

***

坐在黑色的福特T里，从窗户看去外面的车水马龙，如同窥见一个精彩纷呈的奇幻世界。人们的嬉笑怒骂，文学的百花齐放，若是身边的人可以稍稍高兴一点，他现在的心情一定会更好。  
“喂，现在这种情况还外出好吗？”  
坐在副驾驶的位置上，真下时刻留意旁边穿着袴装开车戴眼镜青年。  
和服、汽车、眼镜、刻在手上的死亡印记，若说到时代的对碰，现在这个画面可说是一个典型例子了吧。  
“怪异以人类的恐惧为粮，我外出调整一下心情正好。而且还有些东西要调查，希望能多少帮上鬼岛君的忙……”  
青年有气无力地说着，车子最终停靠在一块空地上，两人还需步行一小段路才能到达目的地。  
“午安，真下少尉。”  
“午安。”  
看着真下与过往的行人冷淡地打招呼，他突然觉得自己其实并不了解身旁的这个男子。  
“真下认识的人好多呢。”  
淡淡地如此说着，他偷偷看去真下帽檐下的表情。  
还是他所熟悉的淡漠中带有一丝厌烦的脸，不知为何看到这样的真下，他觉得有些庆幸。  
“我才不认识这些人呢，只是出于礼貌打招呼而已。都怪大尉的嘴巴漏风，搞得个个都知道我了。”   
真下的出身、家庭、过往，他都从未其提过，自己也不曾好奇问过。虽然他觉得开口问也不是什么大事，但是既然对方不主动去说，他也没有多嘴去问的必要。从相识的那日起，为何真下会总是出入九条馆，经常呆在自己身边，你我在之间的暧昧关系到底为何，一切都蒙在雾中，真相无法触及，亦不敢挖掘。

 

停在一家西洋果子店前。进到店内，真下毫不客气地把手肘搁在接待处的台上，手指不耐烦地敲着桌面，发出咚咚的声响。  
“老板，在吗！”  
穿着黑白西服的老板出来迎接，一见到真下，立即认了出来，“啊，是真下少尉，有什么能帮到您吗？”  
“这家伙要问点话，”男子指了指旁边呆站着的他，“你知道什么全都说出来，有隐瞒半句就饶不了你。”  
“好的，我一定知无不言。还请两位先入雅座。”  
工作日的午后，店内客人并不多。老板为他们准备里临窗的包厢座位，端上咖啡和蛋糕，甜香飘入鼻尖，展目而去可以见到满盈的春色，粉樱随风乱舞，有几片袅袅飘入未关好的窗内，落到桌上。  
凝着那一小片可爱的花瓣，和服袖子下露出的红色印记映入眼中，让眼镜片下的双眼看起来更是忧郁。  
“你怎么了，一言不发的。”啖一口浓香的咖啡，真下低声地问。  
“没事的……”挤出一个惨淡的笑容，他缓缓捧起咖啡杯，两张手掌一并感受这温热，然后举杯尝了一小口。不加任何修饰，集合了香、甘、醇、酸、苦五味，均衡而强烈，复杂而又如此纯粹，是一杯不错的黑咖啡。  
“你竟然一颗糖都不加，这也太奇怪了。”  
在九条馆里冲咖啡加糖到疯狂程度的人，现在竟毫不犹豫饮下极苦的黑咖啡，真下感到非常不妥。  
“现在或许加再多糖也尝不出吧。”  
垂眉苦笑，嘴里的味道浓郁不散，正好比他现在的心情。虽然从孩提时就知道自己身上有着早逝的命运，但一旦被确切地告知了死期，果然还是会恐惧的吧。  
“是吗……”注意到他捧着杯子的手在微微发抖，真下打开方糖罐，爽快地把好几颗糖丢进自己的咖啡里面。迅速地搅拌咖啡，男子举杯含了一口，只见真下忽地站起身来，一手拽过他的衣领，湿润的嘴唇就这么无预兆地印了下去。  
顺着唇舌，暖热香醇的加糖咖啡被略带粗鲁地灌入他的嘴中，那甜美浓郁的味道、那灵活狡猾的舌尖，都正是自己喜爱与习惯的。  
咖啡被饮尽了，齿颊留香之间，仍有两条舌头在互相纠缠滑动。微睁着双目，痴恋地凝视对方或沉迷或得意的表情，吮吸唾液的声音在浓缩了一面暖春的窗户下碎响着。等待真下终于愿意放开他的嘴巴时，甜的感觉仿佛感染到每一个细胞，覆盖了宣告死亡的声音，而都在轻声唤着那个人的名字。  
“这样……有觉得甜些了吗？”  
如偷腥的猫咪般舔了舔嘴巴，真下望着脸颊羞涩浮红的他，笑得愈是魅惑。

 

从店主那里顺利了地获得了情报，在驱车回九条馆的路上，他一直一言不发。距离鬼岛回来取资料还有些时间，干待在阴森的洋馆里也只会徒增忧伤，真下便拉他到两人馆外的樱林散步。  
两道樱花盛绽得如火如荼，夜空亦染成了少女的粉色，宛若一团团巨大蓬松的棉花糖漂浮在空中，一般般舞落的花瓣如若粉红的金平糖，烁着夜灯的光，恋在他们的肩上发上。  
长靴踩在樱花柔软的尸体上，一眼望去，一地尽是绵长铺砌的粉色花毯。一些花瓣已经被踩烂或腐烂，失去它们活着时的漂亮色彩，终将化作春泥，为下一年的樱色作准备。  
抬起手，让万千零落的樱瓣随意落入掌间。很快，一个小幸运轻盈地停落在掌心，他默默望着这粉嫩的小可爱，五指慢慢合拢，如待宝物般温暖着它。  
“怎么不走了？”  
前方，已走出数尺远的真下回头来，一刹间，晚风如曾经的那一夜呼啸而过，吹起数之不尽的花瓣，迷了人眼，如坠梦中。  
望着若远若近的对方，他的心中有声音沉吟着。思忖之后，他从衣袖中小心取出一小张白绸。  
“真下，我有些东西……必须在丢掉性命之前交给你。”  
走近对方，纵使心中有百般不愿，他仍需亲手将这心爱之物如约交付。  
“说什么不吉利的话啊……”蹙着细眉说着，真下奇怪地接过，将白绸翻开，里面包裹的是一块紫苑色的手帕，上绣几朵如雪玉兰，更有一个从未听过的女孩名字。  
望着那秀美的字绣，真下眸色一冷，手指捏起手帕便寒声问，“你可别告诉我这个绣着女孩名字的手帕是你这个阴郁眼镜男的东西。”  
“是刚才西洋咖啡厅老板的女儿偷偷托我交付给你的。”垂着眉头，他的声音里处处透着心虚，“要是……我不在了，那么她的心意便无法传达。所以我觉得还是趁现在交给你好。”  
静默着，真下淡淡看去他，几番思量，终于开口道。  
“……那你呢？你就没东西要在死之前交给我吗。”  
男子的声音朗朗而道，顷刻间，那句话如化作一道风从他的脸颊、耳边呼啸而过，震惊、愧疚、迷惘一瞬而过，千头万绪、千言万语如潮涌上，却汇不作一字一句。  
他的人生如戏、如梦、如花、如蝶。  
如白驹过隙，稍纵即逝，如竹子开花，绝望而灿烂。  
就在他本想要孤寂一生之时，那个人出现在夜樱烂漫之中，身穿军服，背挎火铳，叼着香烟，于樱雨和云雾的梦中，低声呼唤他那一个曾经的名字。  
八敷。  
那个声音响在冥河的彼岸，唤醒即将远去的他。  
“这个，你给回那位小姐。”  
再一次包好手帕，真下把白绸递了过来。  
“可是……这是她的心意……”  
“难道你要我怎样？丢掉这手帕？你也太狠心了吧。”不耐烦地把白绸塞到他手里，真下抬眼凝着他镜片下闪烁的眼，“我心早有所属，如果还践踏她人真心，这才是恶鬼之行吧？”  
捉紧手中的绸布，此时此刻，他心乱如麻，进退两难。  
“还是说，你想要我……舍你而去？”  
望着踌躇不定的他，真下向前一步，千岁茶色的身影就站于眼下，就这么微微抬着头，帽檐投落的阴影下，一双眼眸灼灼如火，倒映的全是他的脸，还有这一夜绮丽的樱花。  
“不要……”心脏在那一刻轻轻揪痛起来，那是手腕的灼痛比不上的痛，同样凝视着对方，一刹有过太多的想要倾诉，下一秒却习惯使然一般选择了自卑与退缩。  
“我只是觉得……像真下你这样年轻的孩子……怎么会执迷于对我这样一个一无是处的人……”  
真下一愣，随之扯动一个自嘲般的轻笑。  
“是呢……是为什么呢……”眯着那狐媚的眼，男子沉醉地注视他镜片上辉映错落的樱色，寻找这薄薄玻璃片下隐藏的美丽可能。  
“那个夜樱烂漫的夜晚……你对我施了什么咒术吗？还是……用西洋的话来说……是魔法？”  
抿着坏笑，男子身上香烟的味道笼罩过来，这夜的樱雨、两人身上的咖啡香味、蛋糕甜味与烟草味道，全都织成一张透明的网，将你我温柔缠绕其中，无法亦不愿挣脱。  
“我才想问为什么呢……”愈是望着真下的眼，钻入骨髓的痛便愈是如冰雪被温暖融化。在愈是步向死亡的时刻，当一点点地剥落下自己曾经拥有的记忆时，那个总在梦中出现的场景便越是真切。  
一年前的正春，同样是夜景盛绽的一夜。  
他与真下的邂逅。  
如命中注定一般，小指的红线自神桥伸出，系到对方的小指之上，再也解不开了。  
“这个印记，会渐渐夺去我的记忆，让我逐渐遗忘所有。我已经感觉有些东西记不起来了，可是……却有一些事……越发地深刻……”  
垂着眸子，他痛惜地轻抚手腕的赤红印记，带着一丝怜惜，又有一丝侥幸，而更多的是品尝加了许多方糖的咖啡时的甜蜜。  
刻着死印的手轻轻放到心口蹦跃悸动之处，在濒临最后的一刻，深藏的情意亦如这片盛大的樱一般盛绽、飞舞。  
“感觉就好像……到了最后，在我的身体里面……就只会剩下真下一个……”  
显赫的动荡掠过真下瞪大的眼，片刻的惊怔之后，男子不适般地别开了脸，但很快又咧开恶劣的痞笑，以调戏一样的口吻问道。  
“这是什么啊……这算是告白吗？是从外国学回来的花言巧语吗？”  
听到真下轻佻的话，他一下子紧张起来，“这不是花言巧语……！”张了嘴巴，有过一瞬的羞赧，他的脑海里猛地掠过《万叶集》里的相闻、《园丁集》中的诗歌，许多载着温柔真挚的句子如缤纷落樱，但到最后，唯有一个简单的词留在脑中，如唯一停留在他手心的一片樱瓣，便是他此生独一无二的幸运。  
樱色抹上了脸颊，深深望着他此生挚爱之人，一字一句，呼吸吐息，全都是甜蜜而喜悦的。  
“这或许就是……被夏目漱石译为‘浪漫’的……爱恋。”  
这份爱恋清澈而永不枯竭，就在此刻，他以言语化作蜜意，无意而灼热地又席卷了真下全身。

这是什么啊。  
这样的……浪漫告白。  
前所未识的触动与蠢动顷刻让向来自我的男子禁不住羞红了脸，必须捂住脸才能勉强掩饰过去。  
想要吻他、想要抱他、想要他成为自己的所有……  
现在、此生，直至死亡——

 

***

 

二楼的窗外花樱婆娑，浓春的夜如水清凉，即便躺卧在熟悉的柔软大床上，仍因为衣衫凌乱脱落而感到一丝寒冷。  
他的披肩和真下的披风都被丢到了地毯上，就在这夜色掩映之间，短发的军装青年慢慢摘下帽子，也一并扔到地上，两只手臂放到自己身旁，不露肌色的立领随身子向自己身上占领，他听到床褥唦唦的轻响，嗅到真下烟草的味道。  
“真下，这是……”  
心脏砰通作响，青年的手指轻轻撩开相叠的衣襟，窥视里面好好扣着的每一个衬衫纽扣，然后一颗颗地将其解开。  
“是两情相悦，不对吗？”  
满心满足地柔声说着，真下低头专注解开袴的纽巾，宽衣的声音瘙痒着羞耻之心，他却无法抗拒。看着这年轻的孩子在自己身下忙活，不知怎地早已心跳红热。他亦无法记清是从何时起，两人的关系与界线变得暧昧不清。在不经意间，四目相对，声音亦似瞬间消失，双唇相触，一切就仿佛是在等待一个机会，掀开那层薄纱，你我便能赤裸相见。  
见到他发愣的样子，真下不觉地凑近他的脸，双眸严厉地紧盯，“还是说，你曾经和其他的男人做过这样的事？”  
“我当然…！没有……”他焦急地否定，下一秒却又陷入羞极之中，“我连女性也没有……真下……是第一个……”  
又一次地，心跳的声音甜蜜敲响，抿动狡猾得意的笑，青年的手肆意探入和服上衣与衬衫之中，将那累赘繁华的衣料缓缓褪下，直到白皙香肩尽露，却不全部脱下，就这么让八敷半穿着，低调而奢华的色彩洒满柔白床铺，柔媚羞美地展在他眼下。  
纷乱柔软的黑色、雪白如玉的肌肤、纤细稚嫩的胸乳，和那盈盈一握的腰肢，仅仅只是这样从高处观赏着，他便感到体内的欲火在叫嚣。然而，他仍想要慢慢地、优雅地，品尝这只属于他的甜点。  
“我没听清楚，再说一遍。”  
脱下八敷的马乘袴，他的手不着痕迹地抚上对方微凉的大腿，从膝头幽幽向上描绘，引发丝丝战栗，令八敷的声音听起来更带娇柔。  
“……真下是……我的第一个。”  
蜜的甜美自八敷的声音融入他的心扉，心中的喜悦都化作无形的颤栗，凑近那双宛若樱瓣般稚嫩的嘴唇，就是刻意不如所愿地亲上。  
“好乖。”   
以言语魅惑、俘虏，携着坏笑，军服的青年悠然退到八敷的下半身处，抛掉了内衣的遮挡，如今在眼皮底下，对方至为私密之处正完全展露而出——薄薄的耻毛、无论是大小或是尺寸都十分标准的器物，下方坠着的一对肉蛋，全都是如此可爱。  
望着同为男性的地方，他不知自己为何会感到喉咙干涸不已，但他从来不会去思索原因，早在那个落樱乱舞的夜晚，他或许便对这个比自己年长八岁的男子一见钟情。  
“初吻、初恋、初夜……？这么说，你还是个处女咯？”  
坏心眼地说着，真下好整以暇地伏在八敷的私处边上，捧着那幼白的大腿根部，慢悠悠地伸出舌尖，自下而上地舔舐，留下唾液湿润反光的痕迹。  
“啊……！”  
身子猛地一颤，赤裸的双腿下意识地收拢，但这样只会将真下夹得更紧，更有情色的味道。  
“真可爱呢。”嘉赏似的抚抚就贴在脸旁的大腿，真下眯眼微笑着，手指轻轻套住半站立的嫩红茎身，指尖抵在顶端细小的铃口上，把这肉做的棒儿当做什么玩物般地绕着圈圈。  
“明明是个大叔……还露出这么可爱的表情……会被我吃掉的哦。”  
就在口腔独有的热气向阴茎侵袭笼罩而来的一刻，八敷开口想要说慢着的声音便被下身一拥而上的滚烫与湿润冲垮，他向后昂着首企图遏止住嘴里快要漏出的呻吟，但这一切都只是无用功，在真下的嘴巴和舌头更近一步地将分身吞下时，理智与克制瞬间崩溃，捉紧脑后的枕头，终于自喉咙里挤出难耐柔媚的轻吟。  
“不……啊~真…下……啊…！哈啊……轻点…唔~”  
第一次为男人口交的真下谈不上技术多么精湛，但至少知道舔哪里会让八敷高兴。心中涌出的爽快与八敷的呻吟都叫他兴奋，吞咽着嘴中挺立的花茎，舌尖舔过茎身，在龟头处停留反复，描绘尖端向上缩小的形状，一遍又一遍地吮吸、挑弄上面的小口，舔走从里面渗出的津液，将之当成什么鲜嫩多汁的肉棒地吞咽舔吮，发出咕噜咕啾的吞咽和吮吸声音。  
甜美的、鲜活的……纵使无法解释这样的错误味觉从何而来，青年的身体渐渐热得厉害，身下美艳的男子正点燃他此生以来最热的欲望，触发他如狼一般的侵占与饥渴。  
“嘶……！”猛地，正沉醉在新鲜快感中的八敷觉得下身一阵激灵，一丝尖锐的痛意热辣地传到全身，害他忽地一个抽搐，双腿又耐不住地夹紧了真下正忙碌的脑袋。也许是痛感让他一下子清醒了些，衣衫凌乱的人又羞又恼地看向那正取食的军服狼犬。  
“真下……你有犬齿的吧？！”  
含着男子性器的青年听此抬了头，嘴巴上还抹着一层唾液，和俊秀脸庞前同样湿哒哒的勃起根部形成一张活色生香的春色图。  
“是啊，很刺激吧？”手掌握着八敷的分身，真下摇摇这红润的家伙，就是要盯着他的眼睛，张开那色情至极的嘴巴，露出两只尖尖犬齿地嗷呜一口咬下去。  
蚀骨的舒服连同火辣辣的痛楚酥麻四肢百骸，八敷顷刻有些失神，透过镜片看到的真下亦不真切了，“不要…用咬的啊……”  
带着酥软的吟声，这责怪的话听起来更像娇嗔，下身被真下含着吮着的地方好热好烫，仿佛连魂儿都从那被吸走了，死印烙下的剧痛、濒临死期的恐惧，全都及不上这个男子带予自己的快意与兴奋。  
“感觉舒服吗，九条大人？”如此说着，真下将经已完全勃发的嫩茎吞到喉咙至深，手指稳住根部，开始上下律动地吞没、吐出、模拟插入到幽深洞穴里的紧致湿热感觉，让这向来郁郁寡欢的人亦尝到飞入云霄的愉悦。  
“哈啊……嗯啊…唔…啊~呀……”  
被真下宠溺肉根的感觉如在柔软无重的樱云之中跌宕起伏，渐渐地，青年镜片下已沾了泪光，克制不住的呻吟连连飘出，荡满整个睡房，他的身体只感受到对方一个，全部都可以为对方奉献。  
“已经…快、出来了……”感到一股热流汇聚在下身，全身热得如同要融化，八敷羞红了脸娇声喊着，“真下……放……啊——！”  
来不及推开阻止，快速的吞食与用力的舔吮顷刻之间扯断神经，他捉着真下后脑的短发，双腿夹紧对方，昂着脖子地在浪叫声中高潮而出。  
新鲜喷发的爱液咕咚咕咚洒满青年口内，真下毫不介怀地将之全部用口接住。乘着这满满粘稠浓白的性液，真下用手指抿抿粘在嘴角的一点白色，对射精后瘫软在床的人轻斥，“出来好多啊……你这个……色大叔。”  
这暧昧挑逗的情话也许没被此刻大脑一片空白、犹在余韵中的人听见，坏意的狼犬爬到他起起伏伏的胸膛上，欣赏似的看了那潮红的脸几秒钟，然后捏着他的下巴，低头便吻上他的唇。  
舌头撩开皓齿，灌入一股又一股混杂唾液的新鲜白液，舌头搅拌混合，黏着潮湿地弄得满嘴都是，最后半是强迫半是自愿地顺着喉咙吞咽进去，对方却仍未休止，痴缠地轻咬了一阵唇瓣之后，才肯恋恋不舍地放开他。  
“好吃吗？自己的牛奶……”  
凝注着镜片下意乱情迷的湿润双眼，真下满足地舔舔嘴巴上留有的汁液。  
胸口的悸动和高潮的快意仍纠缠不去，那年轻青年魅惑的模样映在眼内，便如同媚药一般催发他深藏的欲望。  
“真下也太爱欺负人了……”  
沉醉又带点责怪地望着青年的脸，这细声嘟哝说得如撒娇一般。  
“是吗……？可是，你也一脸陶醉期待的样子呢……脑子里面是不是在妄想接下来要被我做些什么？”  
拉过那刻着血红印记的手腕，真下故技重施，舔过太多羞耻之物的舌尖轻缓地舔上死印，刻意延长舔舐的动作，他细长妩媚的眼注视着八敷丝毫变化的表情。  
注视着、痴恋着、轻轻地咬牙克忍，颤抖地发出细弱吟声。  
好可爱。  
想要欺负他、占有他、刻下一生不褪的只属于我的印记……  
本以为是自己付出的更多，陷得更深的也是自己。  
可是，事实却超乎所料。  
他所爱的人远比自己想象地痴迷自己。  
再也等不下去了，这禁欲的制服全是碍事的，真下解开自己的军服纽扣，露出底下的白衬衫，再松解扣到脖子的扣子，一颗一颗地往下解。  
望着真下脱掉上衣的动作，躺着的人有些看傻了眼，咕咚地吞了口唾液，对方已经脱光了上衣，一身紧实有型的漂亮肌肉赤裸裸地站在眼前，衬着那俊美深邃的五官，一时之间，比起刚才口交或吃精都要强烈的羞耻油然升起，让他禁不住羞红脸颊，伸手挡住自己这少女般的反应。  
他从没有想过，那件合身的军服底下会是这样的……  
就在生命急速消逝的此刻，他身体的每一处都在告诉他自己有多喜欢对方，真下给予自己的记忆有多深刻。  
也许真的被真下说对了。  
他或许真的在期待和这具身躯交缠、融合。  
将这心动的迹象一一收入眼中，真下意外地说没有说些淫言秽语，他只低下头，顺着八敷下腹的人鱼线往上慢慢舔去，留下唾液的痕迹，舔到胸部时轻轻咬住那淡粉的小奶头，然后便如一个婴儿般吸吮起来，手指亦伸往没被宠幸的另一边，捏住娇挺的乳首，吸乳与榨乳一并进行。  
“真下，这……嗯~”  
乳首被用力一吸，说不出的感觉从胸膛生出，酥酥麻麻的，又痒又有点痛，但是并不讨厌。那灵活的舌头在乳头周围打转，又撩拨逐渐红润的花蕾，轻啃又猛力吸着，似是真的能有奶水从中喷出来一样。手指捏着的被拔高又按入胸肉中，肆意地玩弄，青年潮红了脸轻喘着气，胸口不自觉地挺起，似是想让对方更容易吸到奶一样。  
酥软麻痹的快感从乳首蔓延开去，双手是何时起抱住真下的脑袋，想让他更用力吸奶一般，这具身体变得淫荡下流，也都已不在意了。  
迷乱了双眼的提花和服垫着被青年分开双腿的稚白身体，手指轻柔着肉囊，慢慢探望下面从未被他人触碰的蜜处。抹上油脂，在害怕般颤动的穴口试探，粉嫩可人的一周媚肉尽数坦露，青年暗自咽了口水，将柔滑的手指缓慢深入其中。  
咕啾咕啾，后庭的软肉抗拒着、又迎合着，如同在吃东西一般吮他的手指和油脂，深幽而弯曲的蜜穴渐渐变得好软又好湿，他看到八敷的手紧紧捉着被单，眸眼已泪花婆娑，好不怜人。  
“八敷……这里紧紧吸着我的手指呢。”  
一根、两根，逐渐地扩张、变多。  
“不要说啊……”  
他能深刻感受到真下的手指埋在体内，在动在深入，搜索着敏感的那一点。  
“变得好湿啊，就好像……迫不及待想要我进去一样。”  
“别说啊……好羞耻……”  
笑着品赏那娇羞表情和淫乱身体，他的指头开始在蜜穴里抽动。先是温柔轻缓，而后变得稍微粗暴用力，这甜美的小嘴热情地吃着他的手指，纤细的身体不住地蠕动，青年合不拢嘴地迷乱轻吟，看来要比他想象中要快准备好呢。  
就在指头的动作变得快猛之时，真下忽地将其抽了出来。  
“你想要我怎么做？八敷，来说说看。”  
“……”被宠溺后穴的感觉新奇而刺激，从前列腺传来的快感是用阴茎感受不到的，一旦尝试，就好像试毒一般上瘾。  
“只要你说出来了，我就会如你所愿……”  
青年的声线温柔魅惑，那双眼里载着溢出的情愫，他听得到肉体的叫唤，亦感到自身炙热的难耐，他所有的渴望，全都朝向着身上的这个人。  
伸手捧住真下的脸，抬首轻轻触碰对方嘴唇，双腿亦主动分开绕上对方的腰肢，这就是期待已久的结果，毋庸置疑地……是他爱着真下的证明。  
“想要真下……想要你……填满我的身体……”  
情欲泛滥之际，竟也可以让悸动更胜一筹。一阵强烈的战栗克制不住地席卷全身，心脏犹如爆炸或被蜜水挤满，青年咬着牙面色一沉，以最后一线理智将他的眼镜摘下，好好放在床头柜上。  
“煽动我的后果……你可别后悔。”  
回答的话瞬间被异物插入身体的猛烈感觉冲走，膝窝被对方捉着，双腿被无情叉开，凶猛的野兽从军绿的长裤里探头而出，正不客气地一寸寸挤开蜜穴的肉壁，进入日思夜想的伊甸之中。  
火热的、紧实的、湿润的……低头看着自己壮大发红的肉茎没入八敷的屁股里，这欺凌和霸道的快意更烧热了欲火，青年咬咬牙咧开一个肆意狂笑，身上的每一条肌肉都紧绷着，渗出淡淡映光的汗水。  
垂首看去，那家伙又羞得别开脸，不敢去看自己。但是，他自有办法。  
稳稳捉住八敷的腿根掰开，调整好你我交合的姿势，青年深吸口气，不作他想地开始了第一轮的浅插，然后混合着偶然的一记猛插到最深处，便可以听到动荡短促的甜腻娇吟。  
“啊、哈啊…啊…！嗯、呜……”  
初尝性事的人连怎么调整呼吸都做不到，挂着和服的雪白身子染上了迷人粉红，胸乳和粉茎都随着被侵犯的动作而摇晃。经验丰富的青年则熟练地摆腰抽刺，观察着八敷的反应，刻意用坚硬的龟头戳碰埋在媚肉里头的敏感点，让这可爱的处女禁不住发出淫荡的叫床声。  
“这……好奇怪……哈啊……嗯~啊……！”  
自甬道传来的酥麻酸楚感满盈整个盆骨，如有电流在微微刺激着身体，连脚指尖都爽得绷直。随着一声浪荡的吟叫，在真下的有力律动中，一小股浊液忽然蹦了出来，溅到那紧实的腹肌上，青年稍稍停下抽插，把八敷的精液抹了一把放到嘴边舔舐。  
“又射了呢……真是个淫荡的身体。”  
他的视野里是满铺一床的华丽春意，印着他的吻痕和齿痕的妩媚身姿，乳首亦变得亭亭玉立，肉粉的阴茎顶端渗着透明汁液，被他的分身填满的蜜穴淫水横流，媚肉也虽抽插翻出又被顶入，而最为牵动心弦的，只会是那张沉浸在情欲之中、润湿闪烁的深邃眸子。  
肉体相连的一刻，心跳和命运都仿佛联结在一起。  
若是今夜即将死去，他也甘愿与对方一同前往彼岸吧。  
“八敷，你知道吗……现在的你就像个女人一样……里面紧紧地吸吮着我，渴求着我……变得……只有我一个……”  
无论是记忆，还是身体，都只有他一个。  
欲火烧得癫狂了，抽插亦忘我了，纠缠交合的私处不断发出令人脸红耳赤的湿润声响，喘息与呻吟都也抑制不住，只顾疯狂地做着爱，呼唤对方的名字，一遍又一遍地证明着自己有多爱他。  
“八敷……八敷……”  
这个名字，早已刻入他的身体、烙印在他的灵魂。  
在欲望攀至巅峰的一刻，他紧咬着齿，就着两具身体相拥交叠的姿势弯腰凑到八敷的唇边。  
拥着这为自己折弯的柔软腰肢，他沉醉地柔笑问道，“怎么办呢，要射在里面吗？”  
迷恋地望着眼前的青年，体内慢慢尽是他的硕大与坚挺，双足与双手都拥着对方，他亦阖眼献上深吻。  
再也不用多言，迅猛的一轮抽送下，壮实的青年低咆着将种子满泄整个甜美蜜穴，交合处粘着精液，填满所有的嫩肉的皱褶，两人密不可分地相拥在一起，交织热烈缠吻着，更耐不住下一波冲动，交换了上下的位置，让原先躺着的人叉开双腿坐在真下的身上。  
十指紧扣，纤长粉白的和服之躯上下动着，溢着粘液的穴眼一下又一下地吞没青年的分身，一切变得模糊不清，他想要看清楚对方的脸，那如狐狸般细长上挑的眼，还有那稍带狡黠却如此甜美的唇角……  
俯身、低头，他又一次吻上真下的唇，望着那眷恋至深的脸庞，记忆如落樱散尽，他仍无法忘记那个名字。  
抿动嘴唇，以至温柔深情的声音——

 

落地钟的指针踏进午夜十二点，当当地发出最后倒数的声音。  
无论是生，抑或死。  
他的爱意经已送达。

 

***

 

缓慢睁开眼睑之时，梦中飘落纷落的樱瓣似携至现实，惺忪地望着一片娇小可人的粉樱从窗台摇曳飞落，停在地毯纷乱的衣服上。他的目光渐渐聚焦，这才看到夜风吹进了一大片花瓣，将西洋的房间点缀得尽带大和之意。  
慵懒地动着仍然疲惫的身体，他立即感到一个不属于自己的体温。肌肤紧贴着，肢体赤裸交叠着，一对合上的眸子近在迟尺，正睡得安宁。  
想到昨夜缠绵不休的情事，一阵羞赧在面上烧热。待心脏的乱跳过去，他抑不住凝视去枕边的青年。  
绝对可以称得上精致的五官，宛若西方人深刻的眼窝与高挺鼻梁，下颌完美瘦削的弧度，纤薄的唇形，还有那最为蛊惑的媚眼……当对方这样沉睡不动时，他总会联想到他手下诞生的精美人偶。轻抚着真下的脸，指腹缓缓从额头，滑过眉峰、鼻梁，顺脸颊恰好完美的曲线到下巴，最后一点又一点地抚摸描绘唇瓣的形状。  
若是这孩子可以永远留在这……留在九条馆……在自己身边……  
“哎呀哎呀，还真是占有欲强的家伙呢。”  
不知是否自己的奢想说出了声，但他一惊聚精去看时，真下已睁开了眼，一双比人偶玻璃眼珠更精巧的眼珠子正狡猾宠溺地盯着他。  
“真下……你什么时候醒的……”  
“从你乱摸我开始？”  
总是半带暧昧微笑的嘴唇轻轻翕动，他的身子就被一翻压在下方，埋在被褥中一丝不挂的青年贴在他身上，仿佛训练有素的狼犬般下一秒就会即将发动攻击。  
“……淫乱。”  
丢下调戏的词，真下就要低头亲这一大早就痴痴看着自己的家伙，八敷猛地从迷醉里惊醒，赶紧伸手去挡开这攻击欲强烈的犬科。  
“等一下，真下……！死印的情况……”  
“已经没事了。”  
“………………？！”  
真下拿起他的手腕，那上面果然消去了兽齿印的痕迹。虽然说好像也没怎么担心过，但至少在这刻他的心还是一下子放松下来。可是就在下一秒钟，更让他在意的温热与缠绵袭来，完全占据在他的身上，真下肆无忌惮地说，“那么……我的早安吻呢？”  
一丝困扰与更多的溺爱溢满这个死而复生的身体，看着他理所当然般任性索吻的恋人，他便只能心甘情愿地奉上一个柔柔的早安吻。

 

***

 

微开的窗户载满一室浪漫春色，望着前方站立的两个少年，他心中颇为欣悦。  
“谢谢你，天生目君。这次多亏你的协助调查，否则不会这么快就解决的。”  
“本来就是这笨蛋闹出来的。”在少年刚要感谢时，办公桌旁边的军人冷淡调侃。  
“那么……我可不可以……” 天生目忐忑地问，九条馆的主人柔笑着，从抽屉取出一份文件，执钢笔在合同书上签下隽秀字迹，第二名调查员便就此诞生。  
“九条馆欢迎你的加入，天生目圣司君。”  
捧着这份崭新的合同，秀气脸上挂着伤口的和装少年眼中雀跃不已，“……谢谢您，九条老师！空良，我们以后可以一起工作了！”   
兴奋地朝旁边呆站着的友人喊，鬼岛偷偷看了对方一眼，便又偷偷地移开目光。  
“……吵死了。”

 

 

“话说啊，真下少尉是被九条老师包养了吗？”  
“哈啊？”  
不知道这样的对话到底从何而来，仿佛在这里常驻的青年烦躁地提着声音怒瞪两个不得体的少年。发出如此提问的鬼岛不作声，旁边换上了同样黑色制服、头戴帽子、肩挂小披风的天生目便帮他接下。  
“因为真下少尉总是不去工作，反而在九条馆里出没，这简直就像是……九条老师的小姓。”  
小恶魔般地朝只比两人大几岁的青年挤挤眼睛，真下怒火中烧，就在要发作之际，洋馆主人正恰好路过。  
“喂，八敷，你给我澄清一下，我才没被你包养。”  
“……？！”听到话语中重要的那个词，那身穿胡桃色和服的眼镜男子猛地一愣，呆望了真下的脸容几秒后，脸上竟掠过一抹可疑羞涩地扭过头去。  
“你这表情怎么回事，你该不会在想这荒谬的发言还行吧？”  
完全没有闲暇理会真下惶恐的喊叫，此刻他的脑中或许已被某些极具可能性的不得了遐想占满。  
“喂，你看着我的眼睛！！我在喊你啊，喂！！！”

 

当你有遭遇任何常识无法解释，科学无法处理的事，四处打听之下，终于手执一张名片，根据地址来到一座樱花簇拥的古老洋馆前。  
心脏鼓动着，推开那扇大门——  
温婉的男生迎暖风而来，视线逐渐清晰那刻，你将见到身穿和装、戴着眼镜的洋馆主人身边伴着两名黑衣少年与一名军装青年，四双各异眼眸向你投来或冷淡或柔软的目光。  
“欢迎来到九条馆。”  
这一刻，你的命运即将被改写。

 

***

 

执行任务回来时，在大厅和二楼办公室都没有找到九条老师的踪影，黑色诘襟的少年郎从窗户听到飘入的说笑声。  
巡着音来到九条馆的院子，少年被眼前的景象惊呆。  
向来只有葱郁花草的庭院今日似是在搞什么茶会活动，摆上了好几桌西洋的露天桌椅，天空樱云簇拥，微风吹落无数粉瓣，甜美的蛋糕与咖啡香气随之而来，钩动少年的食欲。  
视线里，在好些未见过的男女之间，他终于找到熟悉的身影。身着黑白侍应生服的真下似在骚扰正捧着放有好几样精致甜点托盘的九条正宗，这素行不良的青年不去接待客人，反而伸手一抹蛋糕上装点的奶油弄到自己脸上，然后坏笑着说了些什么便等待对方的反应。望着那恐怕只有脸可取的青年，九条尴尬地看看四周，再将甜点放下，把真下拉到少人注意的一边。  
就在清风吹拂而过的一瞬，两人低头贴近的画面被纷繁的樱雨覆盖，少年没了兴趣，便随意找了一张空桌椅坐下。  
不知是谁提前放了一杯咖啡，少年没多想地拿起来就喝。  
“噗——！”过度的甜瞬间腻了整个身体，让不喜欢的甜食的鬼岛猛地喷了一嘴。这时，友人啧啧地露着嫌弃的表情，拿出一条抹布帮他擦桌。  
“这咖啡……是九条老师泡的吗？”  
“是啊，难道你以为我泡的？”  
狼狈地擦擦嘴角，这真是他一时大意了。深吸口气靠在椅背上，调整了被甜到的情绪，鬼岛这才抬眼看去身边的人。  
“话说回来，你干嘛穿成这样。”  
小翻领的白衬衫搭配小巧绸质的蝴蝶结，修身的露背马甲绕着少年纤细的腰肢，下面是黑色的短围裙与直筒西裤，配着少年那张乖巧甜美的脸，还颇具西洋浪漫情趣。  
“是西洋的侍应生服哦，怎样，好看吗？”  
第一次穿这种衣服的少爷给他转了一圈展示展示，鬼岛的目光淡淡在少年腰肢和臀部停留，但很快又移走了目光。  
“……还行。”  
“我说啊，你就不能夸得具体一点吗，真是毫无感情。”  
捉着托盘叉腰埋怨友人的敷衍，天生目刚想要再说点什么，那边便传来了九条的声音。  
“天生目君！1号桌要下单！”  
“我马上来！”  
甜甜地应答着，天生目转身走开，又回头对头俏皮地眨眨眼睛。  
“我待会给你带几个蛋糕过来。”  
“我不要吃甜的！”  
下单的备注已经来不及，那秀气少年忙活在来客之间，熟练地客套寒暄，他身边萦绕着粉樱与甜点，笑容带着点自豪与少见单纯的喜悦。  
嘛，偶然吃点甜的也不错。  
嘴角弯出丝丝的甜意，正当鬼岛如此想着时，他的眼前忽然出现一个穿着洋服的陌生少女。  
是想要搭台吗？  
把只喝了一口的咖啡挪开一些，鬼岛并没有打算说什么打招呼的话，可是对方却主动走近，并向他掏出了一张绣着花朵与名字的手帕。  
“那个鬼岛君……能麻烦你帮我把这个转交给天生目君吗？”  
有些惊讶地看着眼前这一幕，一些隐藏多年的情愫悄然跃动着，少年默默轻咬了齿，最后亦只是作出一副与往常无差的冷淡态度。  
“抱歉，你死了那条心吧。”  
“……诶？”  
凝着少女的眸子，他低声确凿地说。

 

“那家伙已经有喜欢的人了。”

他那不可告人的暗恋，正在这绮丽烂漫的时代萌生、如樱花般盛绽。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 怎么说呢，终于写了自己很喜欢的时代设定！  
> 真的好喜欢大正时代啊~~好浪漫啊~~好喜欢那个时代的衣服啊，我最喜欢的制服，和服激撞！！！制服控和和风控的我大型死亡现场。  
> 感觉真八超级适合大正风的~~~  
> 新晋小军官，和忧郁美丽家主~~
> 
>  
> 
> 鬼岛和少爷两人本来安排了更多一些的情节，但是考虑到始终无法展开，于是就删减了。  
> 主要是想要写表面上非常主动貌似很喜欢鬼岛的少爷【但是心里其实没有一丝恋爱的想法】  
> 还有表面木头呆愣对少爷的热情殷勤无动于衷的鬼岛【但是心里早已经非常喜欢少爷甚至脑补过无数色色的东西】  
> 就是想要这样的单向暗恋！！
> 
> 关于这两人，日后我还有更想写的梗，所以大正设定就这样吧。  
> 主要是………………我想看穿着学兰带刀戴帽子的鬼岛！！【就好像狱都事变的斩岛那样】  
> 少爷感觉无论是学兰制服还是和式袴装都很适合呢~~穿制服要挂一个小披肩！【跟佐疫那样！】
> 
> 呃发花痴就到底为止，感谢大家观看。


End file.
